


The Best Goodbye

by SherryBaby14



Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [38]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: Steve knows just where he wants the Pym particle to take him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/812748
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143





	The Best Goodbye

Returning the stone was easy. The next part, that was going to be the difficult one. Steve looked at the newly stolen particle. He had enough for two jumps now. His nerves flared, but his mind was made up. This was the right thing to do. 

~~

His tongue rolled against yours, the kiss making your head spin. You moaned into his mouth and moved your body so you were straddling him. Steve’s hands found your hips and you ground your body against his. 

“Woah.” He closed his mouth and chuckled. “Slow down.” 

You let out a whine and kept on kissing him, your body on fire with need. His lips parted and your tongues continued their dance. Even your nipples were hardened into stiff peaks as lust overtook your entire being. 

“Hey.” Steve pulled away again, placing little pecks on your lips. “I don’t want to rush this.” 

“ERG!!” You pushed off his lap and smoothed down your dress. 

“I didn’t mean.” Steve stood up from the couch, his erection obvious. “I just, it’s only been three weeks.” 

“Three weeks is a long time for some people.” You let out a sigh of frustration. “You’re not ready. I get that. I am trying to be patient, but you are killing me.” 

“Don’t you think that’s a bit dramatic?” Steve folded his arms. 

“Look, maybe sexual frustration is your kink, but it isn’t mine.” You grabbed your purse and started for the door. 

“That’s not fair.” Steve grabbed your arm and spun you toward him. “I like you a lot. What we have, it is special to me.” 

“I know.” You cupped his cheek, seeing those warm blue eyes sent a shiver down your side. “But we’re different people. With different needs. I’m sorry, but this is over.” 

“You’re breaking up with me because I won’t sleep with you?” His face twisted in disgust. 

“Sex is important to me.” You were not about to let him shame you. “And I can’t keep feeling like I am pressuring you. It’s not fair to either of us.” 

“I’m ready.” Steve’s mouth parted. “Stay. Please. I want you. I want sex with you.” 

You bit your lip as you shook your head, your body screaming at you but your brain telling you it was the right thing. 

“Goodbye Steve.” You kissed his cheek before slipping out of his grasp. 

There was a stunned look on his face, but you couldn’t sleep with him, not now. Not at the risk he was only doing it because it was what you wanted. Sex was a two-player game. 

You turned and went for the door, yanking it open. 

“WHAT THE FUCK?” You brought your hand to your mouth, staring at the man on the other side. 

“Get behind me!” Steve pulled you back into the apartment and stepped forward in a fighting stance. “Who are you?” 

“I’m you.” Other Steve held his hands up in the air. “Your mom’s name was Sarah. You used to wear newspapers in your shoes.” 

“STAY BACK.” Your Steve moved into the apartment as new Steve walked inside. “I’ll only ask once more. Who are you?” 

“The real reason you are scared to take it to the next level with Y/N is that you think it might be cheating on Peggy, even though you know it’s not. Even though you are more than ready. You have wanted nothing more than to be with Y/N intimately since your first laid eyes on her.” New Steve still kept his hands in the air. “I know this for a fact because I am you. From the future.” 

“I don’t believe you.” Steve’s voice shook. 

“Well, you should listen to me, because in my future Y/N is dead, and I lost my chance at true happiness.” New Steve had a pleading to his voice. 

You gasped and brought your hand to your mouth. 

“She leaves here, upset and confused. Gets hit by a car. Dies instantly.” New Steve stifled a cry. “You hold her so long the police have to pry her body out of your arms.” 

“What?” You grabbed on to your Steve’s shoulders. “That’s not true.” 

“It is.” New Steve started to lower his hands. “I am not here for any other reason than to warn you. Change the future. Stay together, be together. I promise you Y/N I...he, is more than ready.” 

Your Steve began to relax, you could tell he didn’t see his doppelgänger as a threat. That made this situation all the more confusing. 

“This is all I came to do, warn you.” New Steve looked broken. “Stay the night Y/N. Be happy. Both of you. You deserve it. Change your future.” 

Both you and your Steve stood in shock at the sad man. He nodded his head before turning to leave through the door. 

“Goodbye.” He looked over his shoulder and locked eyes with you.

The profound sadness, the sheer recognition of Steve, your Steve shook you to your core. You stepped out from behind your boyfriend and grabbed the time traveler’s arm.

“Wait.” You stared at him. “When you go back to your time, will I be alive now?” 

“No.” His eyes watered over. “Time travel doesn’t work like that. My timeline is unaltered. Yours though....give him a break sometimes, he loves you. More than he realizes right now.” 

Your eyes moved to present-day Steve who looked just as distraught as you felt. This was real. His warning, his announcement of your Steve’s feelings. It wasn’t fair. Both of you were on the same page. 

“I deserved a better goodbye.” You rolled your shoulders back as you approached future Steve.

“What?” His lips parted in confusion. 

“You can’t leave.” You ran your hand up to his cheek. “Not like this. Give a proper goodbye.” 

Before you lost your nerve you pressed your lips to New Steve’s. His body melted into yours, hands running down your back as he pulled you closer. His kiss was familiar, but the neediness and agression behind it new. 

The tingling in your body returned as your head began to swim with desire. Your tongues lapped at each other, rolling in unison as his pelvis pushed against yours, the growing hardness beneath his jeans obvious. 

“Wait.” New Steve pulled away, his lips already raw from your brief embrace. “This isn’t right. You’re not mine.”

“Yes.” Old Steve walked up behind you, his hands on your shoulders. “She’s ours.” 

“You….you’re okay with this?” The future Mr. Roger’s raised an eyebrow at your boyfriend. 

“Well, you are me, so wouldn’t you know?” Your Steve ran his tongue over his lips. 

“Self confidence was never my problem.” Steve’s head dipped back down to your lips.

You let out a squeal as the kissing resumed. Hands found your dress and hiked it up. You lifted your arms as the thing was lifted and tossed away, breaking the kiss for a moment before your mouths were connected again. 

“He isn’t lying.” Old Steve kissed your shoulder as his fingers found your bra. “I am ready. I’ve wanted you for so long.” 

“Not as long as I have.” New Steve kissed down your neck as your head dropped back.

Your lips weren’t empty for long. Your Steve’s mouth found yours as your bra slipped away. You moaned into his mouth as the man in front cupped your breast and flickered his tongue against your nipple. 

They were both so gorgeous, so flawless, but you barely had time to think about them. Fingers found your other pebble and began tweaking at it, making the need between your legs grow. 

Hands dipped under your panties and pushed them down. You lifted your legs and stepped out as you kicked your shoes off, leaving you bare between the two Steves.

“Mmmm.” You whined into his mouth as your hands tugged at future Steve’s shirt. 

His mouth and hands left your body as your beau broke the kiss. 

“Your body is better than I remembered.” Steve’s mouth hung open as his eyes took you in. “I never got to experience the total view.” 

“She is perfection.” Now Steve moved to take you in as well. “A goddess.” 

Normally you were shyer, but seeing double left you too confused, to many questions, to care. So you held your shoulders back and popped a knee slightly. 

“Now she’s teasing us.” They spoke in unison and gave each other a head nod before each grabbed their shirt and pulled it over their head. 

Bodies sculpted from marble were in front of you, perfect definition and delectable hip bones. You didn’t stop gawking as the tingle between your thighs grew even more when they dropped their pants. 

They moved the same, took off each leg of the jeans first. Removed their shoes and socks in the same manner. So much of this was so bizarre, shouldn’t be happening. 

But right now you only knew two things: you were alive and about to get railed by two Steve Rogers’. Life was looking good. 

You turned around and grabbed one of their hands and walked them down the hall to the bedroom, turning on the light before going to face them. 

“All of it.” You sat on the bed. “Now. I need you, all of you.” 

The two Steve’s smirked at each other before pushing their boxers down. Your eyes went wide at the sight of the identical cocks. Big and meaty, all for you. 

They put their hands on the bed and you moved backward, feeling like prey as they took you in with their hungry eyes.

Once both of their knees were on the mattress the one on the right grabbed your ankle to keep you from moving further. Your arms gave out and you fell on your back. 

The Steves were on you in a second. One moved to the side and began kissing you again, hard and rough, teeth tugging on your lip. 

The other made your moan as his tongue ran up your slit until it found the bud at your apex. He began to suck and flicker as his hands gripped your thighs. 

You moaned into the kiss and lifted your hips. A hand found your breast and began kneading. Tugging and pulling at your chest, your nipples sliding between fingers. 

“Fuck.” You turned your head to the side, needing to breathe. Steve kissed your neck, sucking and biting almost in unison with the one between your legs. “Steve! Steve! I’m going to cum! I’m going to cum!”

You were so wound up from the weeks of teasing your body was on edge. 

“Say our name again.” The one at your neck commanded. “And again. And again.”

“STEVE!” Your back arched as a shudder ran through your body. 

You came hard as the tongue swirled your swollen bud, and fingers teased your sensitive chest. You wiggled underneath them, riding out the release, unsure which was which at this point. Not that it mattered. 

Small kisses landed on your thigh before the head between your legs was next to you. Hands were on your body, guiding you to straddle the oral Steve. 

You didn’t know whose hands were where, but the cock was being guided into your quivering pussy. And you welcomed to fullness and stretch as you sank onto him. 

“You feel amazing,” Steve grunted underneath you. “So tight. So wet and ready for me.” 

“All for you.” You looked over your shoulder at the other Steve. They were the same person, it was only fair they both knew you belonged to Steve Rogers. 

A kiss was placed on your forehead before your attention was returned to the Steve underneath you. He began to flex up, making your body bounce on his cock as his fingers dug into your hips. 

His hand reached up to behind your head as another pressed the area between your shoulders and you leaned forward. 

Your mouth found Steve’s and you began to kiss while you rode him, his cock barely leaving you with each thrust as your clit pressed to his groin. It felt heavenly. 

Then you felt a coolness slide down your crack and stilled. 

“Don’t worry Doll.” Steve’s finger began to trace your back hole. “I’ll take care of you. This won’t hurt a bit.” 

He was right. You did trust him. There was nothing to fear. You resumed kissing and rocking against the Steve buried in your pussy, loving the way he filled you to the brim. You could handle more. You wanted all of him. 

A finger slid inside your rear passage and you moaned into the kiss. Hands were on either side of your face to keep your attention on the lower Steve. He pushed up so your clit was met with more pressure. 

“That’s it Doll.” Steve began to work another finger inside of your ass. “Relax. You’re going to love taking me this way.” 

You practically purred into the kiss as you willed your body to accommodate. You needed him. All of him. In every way possible. 

A hand went to the small of your back and Steve began to spread the fingers in your back like a scissoring motion. There was a slight burn, but you knew he was prepping you, and the lube was enough that the pain felt good. 

The thin skin between your pussy and your rear was coming to life as the finger and the cock worked against each other. 

You moaned again and tried to rock against Steve’s hand, wanting to be replaced with more. Needing the overstuffed feeling. 

“You’re doing so well.” Steve positioned himself behind you and removed his hand, a slick dick took the spot of his fingers. “Breathe.” 

His cock pressed into your back passage and your eyes popped open. Other Steve kept your head still while a hand wrapped around your front and began to tease your clit, the finger getting easier access. 

You cried out, but not out of pain or fear. Out of want and need. Steve continued his slow descent and you felt him in every spot of your tight channel. Stretching, filling, guiding you. 

Your eyes started to water as his finger pushed down, stroking more pleasure out of you. The Steve below tried to coax your tongue back into action, but the duel cocks were too much and you let out a scream into his mouth. 

His hands left your face and your head fell forward on to his chest as you gasped and moaned, body vibrating with ecstasy. Waves of orgasm taking over your form as Steve bottomed out. 

“Very good Doll.” Steve kissed your lips. “I think you have a few more in you though.” 

You looked at him with watery eyes and nodded your head as they both began to move inside of you. 

Pleasure and pleasure came down on you. But the man never stopped or tired. You lost count of how many orgasms you had, whose hands were where, what person was what. But none of it mattered. It felt like the three of you were one. 

“So tight.” Steve grunted as he flexed into you. 

“So hot.” Steve nipped at your ear from below. 

You ended up on your back somehow one of the Steves on his back below you, his cock burried into your ass while the other railed you and set the pace. 

“I can’t.” You moaned. “I can’t. Not again.” 

“Yes.” Steve licked your neck.

“Of course you can.” Othe Steve kissed your forehead and grunted as he continued to plow. 

“For me?” The Steve below flicked his tongue against your lobe. 

“For all of me?” The Steve above pressed his lips to yours. 

You came undone again. Convulsing around them, limbs flying everywhere. The orgasm almost hurt, but before any sort of pain came on euphoria hit. You were soaring high, your body squeezing onto them. 

“FUCK!” Both Steve’s grunted at the same time and stilled.

You felt them fill you, their cocks working in the same way, spraying your insides down with ownership. 

Consciousness was slipping away as your body was taken care of. Sore and used in the most delicious way, you put up no struggle as they arranged you under the sheets. 

Maybe the time traveler had lied. Maybe you were dead and this was heaven.   
~~

You awoke in the morning to the smell of coffee. Your body was sore, but your stomach desperate for some sort of nutrients. You grabbed a shirt off the floor and walked into the kitchen, aching with each step. 

Your heart jumped when you saw both versions of Steve having a chat. It wasn’t a dream. It was reality. 

“You stayed?” You didn’t know which one you were talking to. 

“Couldn’t leave my best gal.” The one with a carton of eggs came over. “Not yet at least.” 

You smiled as he kissed the top of your head. You didn’t want to get greedy but in the back of your head, you hoped a third time traveling Steve would show up soon.


End file.
